Biohazard: It's All Just Beginning
by KinjiroTsukasaLOTR
Summary: In the town of Crewland, there is more going on then what the average person thinks. Can Sarah and her friends stop it? R&R - Rated PG13 for swearing. Oooh...
1. A Day In An Average Teens Life

Biohazard: Its All Just Beginning...  
  
A Resident Evil (Biohazard) Fan Fiction  
  
By Me  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own RE, or any other video game characters mentioned as puns, or whatever... Don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Don't you just love the long chapter title...? Ok this fic was actually inspired by my friends... Yes thats right, III have friends, isn't it amazing? Well, have fun and enjoy the first chappy! ^-^ Please R&R, no flames, I don't need more negative inputs on this thing, I already know it sucks.  
  
Chapter 1: A Typical Day In The Life Of An Average Teen... Yeah... Right... Part One - Morning  
  
The most agonizing sound to a teenage girl beeped ever so annoyingly in my ear this bright, sunny, sickeningly cheerful morning. I mean, come on, wheres a nice good rainy day when you want one? "Eggggghhh!!!!" I moan aggrivatedly as I tried my hardest to hit the frickin snooze button, but only ended up missing and falling out of bed. I figured I'd handle things the mature way, so obviously, I turned it off, picked it up, put it on the floor, picked up my Magic 8 Ball, and asked it if the alarm clock deserved to live. "Ask again later my ass!!" I shook it again. "Visions blurry, try again later" was its response to me. So I again figured that I would do the mature thing. I threw my useless Magic 8 Ball against the wall, and threw my alarm clock out my window... Ah... thats better...  
  
I plopped lazily back down into bed, secretly plotting the demise of alarm clocks. Who the fuck made these fuckin' alarm clocks anyway?!?! Oh yeah, Umbrella, the company that had absolute complete control over the city of Crewland. Yeah, you think it's a bad name for a city, you fuckin' try living there! Egh, where was I? Oh yeah...  
  
So anyway, I lay there staring at the ceiling for 10 minutes, daydreaming of different ways to smash alarm clocks. And while we're at it, let's get rid of Algebra, who the hell needs it?!  
  
So anyway, I finally manage to get my lazy ass out of bed and stumble into the bathroom. No, I'm not fat and greasy, just kind of lazy when it comes to school... So I rummage through the medicine cabnit wondering why I cant find the god damned orange juice... Sigh. Oh well. Finally, after about 10 more minutes, I'm actually finally awake. I sit down at my small kitchen table and take out my books. Mind you its, checks watch, 4:30 in the morning... I pull out my books, sit there, and do my stupid Algebra. You know, I'm still plotting it's demise... Oh yes... Man, and to think I could be out there spray painting "S" in front of "Crewland" on the "Welcome To Crewland" signs... Sigh again.  
  
So I finish the stupid Algebra, even though the garden gnomes tell me I should burn it... 5:00. Yawn. I finally go to the refridgerator and pull out the orange juice. Well, whatever I drank out of the medicine cabnit... Shrug. I pour myself a glass and sit back down with my head on the table. My eyes glance over to the basket of fruit. Yes, I'm a Chikita Bannana type of girl... A little post note was on an apple. I lazily snatch it and read the blurry writing. God, what did I drink out of the cabnit...?  
  
"Sarah, I'll be home late tonight. There's some left over pasta in the fridge. And don't forget to eat an apple for nutrition. :) I should be home around midnight or so. I'm sorry, but with your father gone, it's taking some extra effort to make money."  
  
"Hasn't he ever heard of child support?" I say to myself before I flip over the note and continue reading...  
  
"Have a great day sweetie! Love, Mom."  
  
I finish reading out loud. "Ok, I'm a junior in high school, and I'm still being called 'sweetie'? Moms... Oh well at least she cares..." I swig down the rest of my orange juice, and carelessly toss the glass into the sink. It breaks. "Damnit, thats the second one this week... Ack, Oh well..." I say to myself as I go pick up the pieces of glass that lied in the sink and threw them out. "Ah, shit!" I yell as I cut my hand on a piece of the glass. "What a wonderful start to a glorious say..." I say as I walk up the stairs to the batroom, holding my bleeding hand with my PJ top. I get to the bathroom, grab a whole bunch of toilet paper and hold my hand on it while I look for that disinfectant stuff... Aha, got it. I pour it on my open wound, and cry out "IT BURNS!!!" Well, anyway, now that my hand is so numb that I can't feel it, time to wrap it up with this... medical... stuff...  
  
Alrighty, oh look, 5:30. I look down at my blood stained PJs. "Greeeat, now my moms going to think I'm suicidal. Just DANDY!" I said as I walked back into my bedroom, which was full with so many posters and pictures that you could barely see the walls. I go to my closet and pull out my black pants, black baby tee, and my large black hoodie with my little Jack Skellington painted on the back. Hehehee. Changing out of my now blood stained PJs and into my normal clothes, I throw them down the chute, and run down to the basement. Yeah I know it was a waste of time but, hey, I liked throwing stuff down the chute, whether it be clothes, alarm clocks, it didn't matter to me... So I throw the PJs into the machine and run back upstairs, tripping as I do.  
  
Back in the kitchen, I walk out into the living room and walk over to the TV. Turning it and the DVD player on, I pop in Lord of the Rings to watch a few of my favorite scenes. I plop down on the couch with the DVD remote and mouth the words to every line. Sad I am indeed.  
  
After watching my favorite scenes, I check my watch yet again as it blinks in blue the time 6:15. You got to be kidding me... Grabbing an apple from the kitchen, I sit back down in front of me and pop on the PS2 and play some Tenchu. Ohh yeah, woot, throat slitting mayhem, me like...  
  
Finally, 20 minutes later, I grab my brush and comb, and style the long brown hair in some odd new way. Apply some make-up I guess... 10 minutes later, I throw on my black boots, grab my books, shove them in my bag, grab the keys and leave. Locking up the door, I walk down the stairs, throw my stuff carelessly in the passenger seat of my camoflauge pick-up truck, pop in the keys and leave.  
  
I stopped at the local 7/11 on the way there, picked up a bottle of Sprite, got back in the truck, drove to school. No big deal.  
  
Arriving at school, ehhhh, not TOO late, not too early. So I grabbed my bag and walked in the front doors of hell. Welcome to my life...  
  
A/N 2: Continued in Chapter 2, A Day In The Average School... Riiight... 


	2. A Day In The Average School

Biohazard: It's All Just Beginning...  
  
A Resident Evil (Biohazard) Fan Fiction  
  
By Me  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Resident Evil or other video game characters (or whatever else) intended as side jokes... something like that...  
  
A/N: Ah yes, the next chappy... Ok well before I forgot to mention, if you can't tell by reading KinjiroTsukasaLOTR's other fanfic "Biohazard: Last Escape", this is her friend. Yeah, I'm the one. So don't hate her if it sucks. Its my sucky talent. Aren't I just the positive type? Alrighty, well, heres the next chapter, this is where the whole thing actually starts...  
  
Chapter 2: A Day In The Average School... Riiight...  
  
As I mentioned before, I walked through the doors to the high school. Welcome back to hell. So anyway, I bare through 1st period study hall... bored out of my mind. And isn't it just my luck? I sit next to the 2 most idiotic jocks in the school. Sigh. I spend my time writing, just the same as any other day. Yeah, you're probably wondering why I do the homework at 4:30 instead of in study hall. Well the answer would be, because I'm just that strange. No, I'm not strange, just 'different'.  
  
After the stupid bell rings, whick reminds me so much of an alarm clock I just want to shoot it off the wall, I head to my locker to meet up with Crystal and the other Sara. Nope, no 'H'. Or as I like to call them, Lock and Barrel. Yup, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, the three mischeivious kids from The Nightmare Before Christmas... Don't ask me where we get this stuff... Probably just something we ate...  
  
"Please Please PLEASE!!?" I heard approaching my locker.   
  
"Sara, what are you begging for now?" I asked her, and she responded by pointing to a Johnny The Homicidal Maniac magnet in her locker.  
  
"Agghhh! Oh no you ISN'T!!!" I shouted in my almost wannabe-ghetto-voice. Crystal just responded by grabbing her hoodie and purse, and yelling "No god damnit!" With fake saddened faces we walk to our 2nd period class. Honors Sciece... Oh joy... Oh rapture... Ok ok, you know what, I'm not going to put you poor readers through all these stupid and useless classes. So 3rd period Algebra, 4th period history and 5th period health.  
  
Ok so moving on now to Lunch, the one class that makes sense to me... about half way into lunch, here we go, the lights go out. Greeeat... Some stupid preps screamed, while I prayed that they'd keep the stupid lights out. Ah, my wish came true. They stayed out for the rest of the period. Haha, I said I wanted a rainy day, and I got one. Hehehe, I love this. And then anyway 7th-9th period went by, and I went home. No big frickin deal. No, but the rules of telling you an average day for me are making me tell you before what happens next. Agghhh.  
  
A/N 2: Yup, this chapter is short, sweet, and to the point. Not the best, I don't really care. It was just to show you a normal day in the life of Sarah, before what changes her life forever... Ok well, maybe not FOREVER, but you get my point... 


End file.
